A Buddy Emerges!
by Holy Echoes
Summary: Five kids all receive their buddies on October 12th. After a single match they all meet one boy each with a suspicion that he will impact them in a way they would never known. Join Kyle, Melody, Wind, Dream, and Celia as they become great Buddy Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It begins. Kyle Harmony.

"You're going to be late!" My Mother shouted as I bolted down the stairs. "Do you have your Guitar?" She asked and I rushed upstairs and grabbed it. "What about Breakfast?" She asked and handed me a banana.

"All right thanks I love you!" I shouted busted out the door putting my headphones on. "Time to review Miro's mixing skills." I said and hit play. My shoes barely touched the escalator before I realized it and I slammed on to the steps and sighed. "Ouch." I muttered and stood up, I paused the song and took of my Headphones to check for damage.

"Hey where's the fire?" Someone asked from behind. I turned to see a Red and Black haired boy with bandages wrapped around his hands. "You in a hurry?" He asked.

"Uh yeah it's my first day at Aibo Academy…" I replied and looked at my watch. "Oh great need to go!" I exclaimed and took off. I put them back on and hit play once more. I noticed the yellow fruit once more and un-peeled it and threw it in the air and caught it as it fell. "Final Stretch. Out of steam only thirty seconds left on the clock." I muttered and poured the last bit of strength and rushed down the path.

I burst through the class door that was listed on my letter and tumbled into the room. "Thank you for joining us Mr. … Wait how do you pronounce this?" The Teacher asked.

"Harmony… Kyle Harmony." I said standing up brushing myself off. "I'm an Artist, Dancer, and can play Guitar." I said and waited for a bit.

"Well you can take a seat over in the back by Gao." The Teacher said and I sat in the empty desk by the kid he pointed out. "Oh and take your Headphones off please." He said and I took them off my head and put them back on my belt. I took my pencil and a piece of paper and began to doodle. Let's see. My buddy should be tall like Asmodai and Drum, they should also have a cool weapon like Drum's drill. Be quick and have a cool effect. But um from which world. I tapped my pencil against my chin. "So for today we shall use these cards for a project. You need to gather data on them all and put together a visual or an oral presentation on all of them." The teacher said just as I drew the flag. "Mr. Harmony what did I just say?" He asked grabbing my drawing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You said we're going to make a visual presentation on the cards in this pack."

"Good you were listening now what's this?" He asked looking at my drawing. "Is this your buddy?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No sir. It's just a drawing of the perfect buddy." I replied. He put it back down on my desk. "Thank you." I said and grabbed the card pack and tore it open. A Magical Dragon Dormokei, a Bronze Shield Dragon, Dragonwizard Tempest Wing, and Jace Alias. Let's see a painting will do. "Hmm um there's an extra card in the pack." I said and pulled it out. "It's blank…" I said staring at the empty card. It had all the other stuff just no words or creature. "Now let's see I could paint something." I said drawing the monster I just made on to the card. After I finished someone tapped my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked.

"Class is over. It's Lunch now." They said and I put the cards in my pocket and left the class.

I unwrapped my lunch and took my paints out. I put the cards on the easel and stared down my blank canvas. I sighed and put on my headphones. I listened to the newest song we wrote and when it reached the chorus my hand grabbed my brush and drew the green magic circle for magic world. I followed by layering the Dragon World crest over it and filled in the background with magic symbols and the background for the Dragon World's flag. "What did you make there?" The kid from earlier asked.

"Oh um…." I said and looked over it. "The Magical Dragon World Flag." I continued and looked happily over it. "Yeah this'll work." I said and signed it in the corner. I turned my canvas towards the sun for a bit and when it was dry I brought it inside. "Right." I nodded and put it in the corner of the class.

The rest of the day passed along normally. I opened my locker put on my shoes and grabbed my phone. I walked out and turned towards the park. I passed by the gate and turned into it and walked down to my friends. "Hey Kyle!" Miro said messing with his sound mixer.

"Good Afternoon." Natalie said and adjusted her mic. I nodded and put my case down. "Do you have the new lyrics?" She asked and I handed her a sheet. She read over it, "Traditional instruments for this? I like it." She said and read out the instruments we need. We tuned them and began to practice the instrumental part. Our music filled the park as we prepared for the lyrics. I sighed and put the music in front of me. Natalie cleared her throat and began to sing.

When we finished I sighed and set my guitar down. "Whew that was good." Natalie said and I nodded in agreement. Something in my pocket burned so I pulled it out. IT was the card I made it glowed and my non-professional sketch turned into an actual buddy card which glowed brighter than the sun and flew out of my hand. It floated in front of me and turned into the creature I made

"Whoa…." I muttered in awe. "I made you?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Yes you made my card but I've existed for a while. No one tries to venture into the Magical Dragon World so I've been un-known. I used you to make my portal and as thanks I'll be your buddy. I am Deity Dragon: Amaterasu." The humanoid dragon said.

"Yeah… Amaterasu is the Ancient goddess of the Sun right?" I asked when someone landed on the stage. "Wait what?" I asked and turned to see, "Tasuku Ryuenji!"

"Yes, and you must be Kyle Harmony. I saw the performance, and I have to say you guys are good. But enough formalities Amaterasu is applying to be your buddy so here you go." He said and handed me a red deck case. "You are officially a buddy fighter." He said and my friends applauded.

"Congrats Kyle." Max said his bass turning back into a deck case. "So how about a quick match?" He asked.

"Right. Magical Deities Luminize!" I exclaimed swiping my cards out. My gadget was a guitar.

"Right Echoing Metals Luminize!" Max exclaimed swiping his cards out.

"Raise the Flag!" We exclaimed

"I fight for Magic Dragon World!" I exclaimed and Amaterasu slammed our flag into the ground

"I fight for Dragon world!" He exclaimed. "Here I come, draw, charge and draw." He continued. "Right I call Thunder Knight Broadsword to the left and Brass-shield to the right. Go Broadsword Attack!" He exclaimed.

"I cast Magical Goodbye." I exclaimed and threw the circle at him causing him to disappear.

"End of move."

"Right Draw! Charge and Draw. Hmm." Right I summon Magical Dragon Morei to the left and Dokei to the right and then equip Magical Armament: Dragonic Fangs. Now we attack!" I exclaimed and his health dropped to seven. "Right Final phase…. I cast Penguin EX Machina. I call Machina Penguin to the left!" I shouted and my Dragon was grabbed by a Giant Penguin.

"It begins…." Natalie said.

"How?" Tasuku asked.

"Machina Penguin has a defensive power of seven hundred thousand. His attack can become it too if he is given enough monsters in the drop. 10 to be precise. But Machina can't attack at all unless he pays five gauge." Natalie explained and they turned to face my giant penguin. "It's a reckless move because he can't be called to the center leaving him vulnerable."

"End of Move."

"Right Draw. Charge and draw." He said. "I cast Dragonic shoot." He said and fired the blast at Machina Penguin. I threw a card in front of the shot.

"I pay all my gauge to cast Red Magic shield. It protects against all spells." I said.

"Ugh Broadsword, Brass-shield get him!" Max exclaimed and they attacked. They destroyed my gear taking away four health.

"End of move."  
"Draw. Charge and Draw." I said. "I call gold shield z to the center." I said. "Next I cast Magical force. Bye hand hello seven gauge."

"End of Move."

"Right. I Buddy Call Thunder Knight Dragon Bastard Sword Dragon!" Max exclaimed.

"Um… he's size three so you can't." I pointed out.

"Hmm not according to you." He said and my monsters crushed his knights. "Go Bastard Sword… **AN: First off this is a real card and this is its name so yeah. **Attack his Gold Shield Z." He said and his sword crushed through my golden shield.

"End of Move"

"Right. Draw, charge and draw." I said. Six monsters I need to get rid of his dragon…. "I buddy Call Deity Dragon: Amaterasu to the left!" I exclaimed.

"But um…. Machina is a size three." Max said.

"True but Amaterasu is a size zero!" I exclaimed. "Right I pay five gauge attack Machina." I said and my Penguin crushed the dragon. "Go attack Amaterasu!" I ordered and his gauge dropped to five. "But the down side to Machina is he goes to the drop after an attack so yet again…. Final Phase… Again, Arcadian Library!" I exclaimed and six cards floated around. "This one." I said and grabbed a yellow book. "Set." I said.

"End of Move."

"Draw. Charge and Draw." Max said when thunder clapped and rain poured down. "What?" He asked.

"Great…." I said and the battle faded out. "Come on guys we need to get shelter my house isn't too far let's go!" I exclaimed and we rushed through the park, when I bumped into someone. We fell back and our cards flew about. "So sorry." I said and gathered mine. "Hey what's this? Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond." I said when it was snatched.

"That's mine." They said and walked away. "Next time watch where you're going."

"YEAH MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE OFF THAT HOOD THEN YOU COULD SEE ME BETTER!" I shouted. "Huff rude." I sighed and put my cards away.

"Kyle the rain isn't letting up let's hurry." Emma said and we rushed to my house. I opened the door an announced I was home. I took of my shoes and walked to the hall closet and grabbed some towels. I handed them out. "Thank you." Emma said.

"Yes thank you." Eric said drying himself.

"Kyle I have some tea ready in case you and your friends want some." My father said and I nodded.

LATER  
"Man it isn't letting up." Max said and we nodded.

"Does anyone want some mochi?" MY dad ask carrying a tray and we each grabbed one. "By the way your parents called they can't pick you up so you have to spend the night." He said and walked off.

"Great…" Natalie sighed. "Who sleeps where?"

"Uh you girls sleep upstairs in the guest room we'll sleep in my room." I said.

Midnight.

I yawned and blinked my eyes open. The boys slept calmly as well as Amaterasu. I climb out of my bed and sat down on my chair. I turned my computer on and turned off the sound. I clicked away playing games all night.

I yawned and checked the clock, three thirty. I sighed and opened and new document. I typed in yesterday's date and wrote down my thoughts. 'Today… Today is the day I got my buddy. I have a feeling that this is just the start for me. I know something will happen regarding the person I met today and that he will impact my destiny.' I yawned and saved it. "Next I think I should… Figure out about the others."

**Narrator: With his new buddy this is just the beginning for Kyle Harmony and his friends. Who was the strange hooded man and why does Kyle think he has something to do with him find out later in A Buddy Emerges! **

**~Holy Echoes will be right back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mute Robin Hood, Wind.

Wind's POV

I leapt across another awning clenching the bag tighter. "STOP THEIF!" A buddy police officer shouted.

"Not this time!" I exclaimed and bounded to a lamp post and slid down. My feet touched the pavement and I took off.

"Uh not to put a damper on things Wind but we've been back into an alley." My Buddy Mist Hero: Droplet said shifting on my shoulder. I shook my head and held my cap in front of him.

"Buddy Skill On." MY Deck Case said and I took off my cape. The officer came into the alley.

"Come at me." I said.

"Buddy Police Shield On!" He exclaimed and I wrapped myself in my cape and he tackled it. "What he's gone." They said confused. I chuckled and stared down at him from the roof. I turned around and rushed off.

"That won't work all the time Wind." Droplet said and I gave him and sympathetic look. "Yes I know that but still." I gave him a small shrug and leapt into the empty lot. When I landed the kids gathered around me.

"Wind your back." Robin said and I nodded. "What did you bring this time?" HE asked.

"I brought back something good. Sandwiches from the deli!" I exclaimed and put the sack down. I walked off towards Robins and my room and sat down and took of my mask.

"That's it." Droplet said and leapt off my shoulder. "I'm not talking for you anymore, you are always like this. I did this or I did that what about me?! I'm the only reason they know what you want to say!" He exclaimed. "Yes what you're doing is good but still what about me your buddy." HE said and I patted his head. I pleaded with him in my mind for a bit and he turned his back. "No, not now not ever I am done talking for you." HE walked through the hole in the tent and leapt off.

"He'll get over it." Robin said and sat down. I grabbed my book and wrote down really. "Yes he will. He's done it the past few times, besides if he's like you he'll come back for the under-privileged just like you, Robin Hood." He said and I smiled. "Besides we haven't done anything together for a bit how about a quick buddy fight for old time's sake?" He asked and I shook my head. "Okay then." HE said.

It wasn't always like this, jumping from roof to roof, stealing food and toys. Yeah I was a normal orphan in America. Well as normal as a mute orphan can be.

It was an average day in the orphanage I sat outside watching the kids play games. "HEY WILL!" One of them exclaimed. "Want to play with us? We know you can't talk but you won't need to." They said and I went to play with them. We had a lot of fun until the adopters came. Everyone was interviewed one by one till it was just me and Jenna.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I don't get adopted. For you." My friend Alexa said and that was the last thing she ever said to me. She was adopted. Leaving me alone all again.

That same night, I found something under my pillow. It was a card pack with a note next to it. It read, _'Sorry about that William. I tried but they already decided. I was going to be adopted while you were outside I put this here for you. I meant to give you this on your birthday but that won't come. You know the Ocean World is my favorite too. Keep on being the best, Wind._

_I'm sorry,_

_Alexa.'_

'All alone, that's all I'll ever no one wants to adopt a mute boy.' That's what I always thought, until the day of October 5th. One of the workers came into the room and held a ticket in front of me. "Hey there Win, I mean William look. A ticket to Japan. I'm being interviewed for a new job there and well I was going to go there with my sister but she moved to Maine. So do you want to come?" They asked and I shook my head. A one day trip to Japan no thanks. "Listen. The job is at an orphanage so I'll make up a story saying that you were adopted there. You can stay there and find a Buddy Rare card. One that can hear you." They continued.

That's how this all started. I was brought here and the day we had to leave I stayed and the worker left leaving me with 100 yen. It isn't much but still I have no need for money. I wandered about the city until I found a kid being picked on. They spoke Japanese so I didn't understand them. One of the bullies asked something taking something from his hand. The kid shouted something and was dropped. Even if I can't understand them I need to do something.

I rushed forward and grabbed the bully. He struggled as I clung on to him. I kicked him in the chin and he dropped the item which I grabbed along with the kids arm and ran. He said the one thing in Japanese I knew, thank you. HE pointed to an alley and I turned.

"You don't seem like a tourist." He said. English? "Oh yeah, I assume you're from America judging by the fact that you didn't even bother to know what it was they took." He continued. "I'm Robin." They said… Silence. "Some kind of Strong Silent type?" He asked and I shook my head. "Well then what is it?" He asked. A piece of chalk rolled down the street and I grabbed it and wrote down, I'm Mute. "You're mute? Huh I think I met a mute kid once. In America yeah his name was Max." He brought up. Max... I continued writing. "You know Max? Cool. So why are you in Japan?"

Twenty minutes later.

"OH I see you were the only one not adopted and one of the staff members brought you here in hopes you could find a buddy monster that can hear your thoughts." Robin said. "Cool but anyways not many people around here speak English so I'll need to teach you to read and understand Japanese."

These words were just the start it was a week until I could understand most of it. October 9th. Robin and I walked through the town as he taught me what the signs said. "You know something?" He asked and I looked at him. "I heard there somewhere in the town where all the kids without homes live. If we found it there would be more people to help you learn." He said and I gave him a happy expression. "Now where would we give if we were a large group of homeless kids?" He asked and thus our search began.

Three days past as we looked for the kids but nothing happened. I sighed and pulled the card pack Alexa gave me. IT's close enough. I tore open the pack and pulled out the cards one by one. I got a lot of Ocean world cards leaving one left. I pulled the card out and it glowed. IT flew out of my hand and revealed a Buddy.

"Geez kid how pathetic can you be?" Pathetic? "Yeah I said Pathetic what are you gonna do?" I have an idea. "Please that won't work you're talking to the Mist Hero: Droplet after all." You sure are cocky for a mass of water. "OH as if. I'm not going to be talked to like that by a child. A mute no less." Oh yeah? "YEAH!" Wait… You can hear me? "Of course. As a hero of the water we can hear even the most muffled of sounds. So I know what you're thinking." That's a bit weird. "Yeah I know but still. You are the most pathetic kid ever so now if you need me… Wait I had to apply to be your buddy to get out of the Ocean World so." You're stuck with me ha, ha.

"Wait let me get this straight you want to revoke your application?"

"Yes this kid is annoying." Droplet said. Not as annoying as you. "I heard that!" I meant for you to.

"Well I'm sorry we can't let you revoke you already applied." The receptionist said and handed me a green deck case.

"I'm not happy about this." Droplet said and I sighed. "I know that it's a problem." He said and turned into a smaller version of him. We walked out of the office and I asked him what he was like. "Why do you care or something?" He asked and I nodded and we walked past a redheaded girl with a cloud on her shoulder as Droplet began shouting something as we passed her. We walked through the town for a bit as I looked around for the place Robin told me about. We we're meeting at the mall at five. I bumped into someone and apologized.

"Oh hey it's you mister mute." They said. It was the person who was bullying Robin he had another kid in his hands and put him down. "Well since you're here I guess it's your turn!" he exclaimed and threw a punch I ducked under it and grabbed his out stretched arm and flipped him. "Oh so you're some kind of tough guy." He said and stood up and attacked again which I dodged. "Argh we'll settle this with a Buddy Fight!"

"You want me to talk for you?" Droplet asked as we entered the stadium and I nodded. "All right." He said as we finally rose up.

"You better be able to handle this!" The bully exclaimed as his friends held the kid.

"Oh you know we can!" Droplet exclaimed and turned into his regular form.

"RAISE THE FLAG!" They exclaimed.

"I fight for Dragon world."

"I fight for Water World." Droplet said. "Right Draw. Charge and Draw!" HE said, "I call Mist Dragon Halo Maros to the left and equip Mist Bow Spite Arrow!" We exclaimed and I shot and arrow draining his gauge and adding it to mine. His health didn't drop.

"End of Move."

"Big mistake right Draw, charge and draw! I call Armor Knight Polar Bear to the Left Gargoyle to the Right and I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness. Now link attack!" He exclaimed and they lunged at me.

"I cast Bouncing Riptides!" Droplet exclaimed and the three got caught up in riptides and the three bounced around in my ocean and the spear fell into my hands. I stabbed it through him and kicked him away. His health dropped to seven.

"What was that?" He asked and we explained. "Wait it makes me drop my item blocks my attack and you get to use it against me?! That's so cheap!" He exclaimed.

"End of move."

"Right draw, charge and draw." Droplet said and I stared at my hand. "Wait now? Okay whatever. Go Halo attack!" Droplet exclaimed and his health dropped to five. "Right now say good bye to polar bear!" Droplet exclaimed and I shot an arrow and absorbed him giving me one more gauge. "Final Phase! Cast Star Light Gird!" Droplet exclaimed and the stars surrounded us.

"End of move."

"Okay then. Draw, charge and draw. Right I equip Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay! Now link attack!" He shouted and my health dropped to four. He laughed and grinned a sickening grin and laughed, "You're fate is sealed!

"End of Move."

"Right draw charge and draw. Now I don't know what you have planned but call me out gain a health. Okay fine. I buddy call Mist Hero: Droplet to the left!" He exclaimed and leapt out and I gained a health. I shot an arrow and absorbed his gargoyle.

"End of move."

He started off laughing like a maniac as he drew and charged he kept laughing as he smiled darkly. "I buddy call Armorknight: Black Drake to the center!" He exclaimed and gained a health. "Go destroy this pitiful kid." He exclaimed and his dragon fired and Droplet leapt in front of it and smacked it away dropping my gauge to four.

"Sorry I can only prevent a single strike's full power." He said and it was our turn. I drew my card and smirked. "Uh no… No… NO!" Droplet exclaimed and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Final Phase final set! Tide Effect Moon and Star Gird Constellation Aquarius!"

"Star Light Star Bright first star I see tonight" He chanted as the card assembled the stars in a gigantic version of the constellation. "I wish I may I wish I might I wish with all my might!" He chanted as the stars formed. "FOR A SINGLE DROP OF WATER IN OUR PARCHED LAND! UNLEASH IMPACT!" He chanted as the stars finished.

I mouthed the words along with him and somehow his voice echoed to mine. "STARBRIGHT! TSUNAMI!" We exclaimed as a giant torrent of water emerged from the pattern piecing through the dragon fortress in front of us and dropping his health down to zero.

"Winner Wind Tsumhari."

"That's what happens when you swim in the deep end. "Droplet echoed for me. "Wait that's the best you can do?" He asked and I nodded. "We need to work on that." He said and I nodded.

We met up with Robin who enthused about the match as he cheered like a kid just before the start of summer about the fight. "Uh pardon me sir." The kid from earlier said. "Thanks for helping me, let me show you something to re-pay you."

What we saw was amazing it was the place Robin talked about. IT was amazing innovation for a bunch of kids. "As you can see this is the homeless town but lately we aren't doing so well it's manly 15-8 year olds here and we need supplies. What we can get isn't enough." He said.

"So what you're saying is that you need someone to provide for you? I think we can manage that." Droplet echoed for me and that's how it started. I donned a mask and cape and became Robin Hood for these kids. But there is one person that I won't forget before I met up with Robin. He had dragon bone armor and a terrifying buddy. He said nothing to me but what his eyes said was enough. What I could see in his expression was terrifying it said find the others or what happens next will terrify you.

ONE WEEK LATER!

"Good story bro." Kyle said and stood up. "But I doubt it."

"Truth be told even I can deduce that his is lies." Dream said and yawned.

"Please it's obviously just a ploy to rob us Robin Hood." Melody said and flipped her blonde hair back and left.

"Well then since their out I guess I am too." Celia said and stood. I grabbed her hand and looked longing into her eyes. "Sorry." She said and left leaving one thing in my hand a small card with her number on it that said 'I trust you.'

"Well we failed buddy." Droplet said and I slammed my fist on to the table determination gleaming in my eyes. I know I can gather them together as a team, I have to. I stood slowly and clenched my fist and rushed out of the building. First Celia at least she'll trust me.

**~Holy echoes will be back after eh finish everything else!**


End file.
